


Refracted

by rei_writes_a_lot



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of angst planned for the end, Fluff and Angst, Gang meets Wild fic but with a twist, Gen, Link IS wild, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mostly Fluff, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), They're a pain for the others, Updates are random, Yiga Clan - Freeform, Zelda is Flora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_writes_a_lot/pseuds/rei_writes_a_lot
Summary: The Great Calamity.It takes and it takes and it takes.But even though memories are forgotten by one person, they live in the hearts of others. It might just get a little complicated to explain.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	Refracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a rewrite of my original version so sorry if you got confused seeing this or the other one vanishing! I decided to take a different approach this time with a more clear outline! I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky notices something is off with this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rewrite is here! And hopefully for the last time! Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me and I hope you enjoy. I can't promise an update schedule since this chapter fought me the whole way and I expect the new few to as well but I promise I will try and push out one every two weeks at the latest. This isn't gonna be a horribly long fic (I'm estimating at the most like 30k words?) so expect each chapter to fall around the length of this one!
> 
> A BIG thanks to Tash (ontoxay) for helping me with this!! They are doing so much to make sure this fic is at its best and I could not thank them enough!

Traveling through portals was always a little weird at first. The familiar, sinking feeling in Sky’s stomach never failed to appear whenever he went through the swirling vortex that promised unknown lands. More than often he would sway as he tried to find his footing before someone helped him and he was almost as good as new.

As soon as his eyes took in the first glance of the new world, Sky was quick to note the landmarks around him were so distant and yet still huge. He could see a looming mountain far off in the distance and could still make out the bubbling lava pouring from its top. Mountains surrounded the field they were in, acting as indirect barriers that cut off sections from their sights which left Sky all the more curious.

“A new Hyrule?” Wind asked as he took a few steps forward, gaze snapping to a flower that he had almost walked over. He kneeled down close to it, a small smile tugging at his lips as he carefully traced a finger over the blue and white petals. “This place seems so pretty and big.”

“You could say that again, Sailor,” Warriors said as he took a minute to look all around him. This place seemed to go on for miles though it seemed more overwhelming than pretty as the youngest hero put it. Then again, his Hyrule was mostly water so a place like this must be something he was surely excited to see. Sky gave a small grin as he moved to sit down in the grass near Wind, appreciating the flower’s beauty.

As he went to stand, a buzzing hum rang in his head and he froze. The Master Sword was warm, the heat breaking through the sheath and allowing him to feel it on his back. It was similar to the one that he had experienced whenever he entered the world of a new hero. However, this one was different. It was less of a comforting feeling and more like a call for help. 

It unnerved him, to say the least.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from the dread sinking in. Sky lifted his head up to meet the concerned expression of Twilight. Even if it didn’t ease the dread he felt, it at least grounded him back to reality to see the awkward smile and a now extended hand to help pull him properly to his feet. He took the offered hand and brushed off his pants, ignoring the odd glances the rest of the group gave him. He’d tell them soon—he just needed to collect his thoughts.

Sky always lagged a little behind in the group. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to be farther back and more isolated. He only tended to act that way when he was homesick or in deep thought. One of them, usually Twilight or Warriors, would come over and make sure he was alright. He appreciated the effort, but today was one where he wished to be alone. It had been nearly an hour since they started traveling through the massive field, and he had yet to bring up the legendary blade’s reaction to this world.

He bit his lip in concentration as he tried to work through how to word it. Unsettling? Most certainly. Anxiety inducing? For sure. He would work around the words though and figure it out eventually in the end. 

He just needed to find a way to describe it before he tried to even explain it to anyone else. Even if he did figure it out though, would he want to share it? Everyone was finally glad to have a break from the action, even if it was just walking through this never-ending new Hyrule.

A bump to his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. For the second time that day, Twilight appeared at just the right moment before Sky could descend into his countless thoughts, even if he did wish to be alone. The rancher gave an awkward smile before gesturing for the distracted hero to look forward. The rest of the group was farther ahead than initially thought, and judging by the worried looks from some of the members, they had elected Twilight to try and get to the bottom of things.

Sky looked down at his boots as he waited for Twilight to say something, anything, to fill the dreadful silence. When nothing came to break the quiet, he lifted his head to speak and saw that Twilight did the exact same. The two broke out into laughter before collecting themselves once more and caught up a little, still keeping behind the group. Obviously, Twilight wanted to talk to Sky alone but didn’t want to make him feel worse by being out of sight. It was a nice compromise, even if it meant he risked his facial expressions giving away what they were discussing.

“What’s going on with ya? You’ve been off ever since we got to this world,” Twilight prodded, giving him a concerned look before smoothing down the fur of his pelt near his face. It wasn’t too cold, but it seemed the older hero felt more comfortable with it secure on him. Sky could relate; he felt similar with his sailcloth. Every time he was anxious or nervous about something, he’d adjust it and grip it tightly. It was a source of comfort he refused to ever abandon in any case.

“Oh, I’m just a little nervous is all,” he laughed, trying not to let his voice waver. “I mean, a new Hyrule is a new hero, right? I can’t wait to meet them.” The lie was obvious, but both of them wanted to believe it. Sky awkwardly looked away while Twilight’s brows scrunched, trying to think of something that would convince the Chosen Hero that he could tell the truth. No one was in earshot of them, and he had probably hoped that fact alone would make Sky open up. Obviously, it backfired and Twilight didn’t think of this result beforehand.

As Twilight parted his lips to say something else, the shrieking of metal made him turn, and ducking just in time for a mechanical arm to barely miss him. Sky was petrified, stuck in place by the pure fear shooting through him. They stared in horror at the huge machine that stared back at them, blue and red lights flashing as its legs carried it back a few feet. It was a nightmare of a contraption, the harsh whirring sound emanating from it indicating that it was being pushed to its full capabilities.

He tried to reach for his sword but his hands shook as he failed to take it out from its sheath, distracted by trying to stop his body from working against him. He was too late though, another arm of the machine coming at him and throwing him back. He flew through the air for a few short moments before landing and rolling on the ground, coming to a stop only when he felt hard stone instead of dirt under him, his friends’ cries muffled through his ringing ears.

He heard Time shout something and dared to open his eyes, his vision foggy as he tried to get to his feet. The world spun, and only an arm stopped him from falling before it pulled him back down to the ground to sit. 

He tried to protest at first, but pain shot through his body when he moved. He bit his lip to try and endure it. Sky wasn’t sure what had happened next—just as the mechanical movements of the creature became quiet, dots flooded his vision and he felt himself slipping away from cognitive thought.

* * *

Link stopped his horse as the Guardian came in sight, his eyes narrowing as he took out his bow and aimed to shoot the eye. As its head turned and the eye became a weak point from his location, he shot an arrow that hit directly in it. The blue lights in its eye flickered as the laser shot it was firing up was interrupted, exploding prematurely and causing the lens to crack. A few more hits and he was sure he could put this thing out of commission.

As he got off his mount in favor of getting closer to his enemy, he noted there were people around the metal beast. His stomach felt like it was in knots as he ran closer, the sight of someone already down making his footsteps hit the ground so hard he heard them pounding in his head. He had to take this thing down before it hurt anyone!

The Guardian turned its body to face him once he got close enough. The eye started to glow brightly as it charged another laser. He shot another arrow but missed, arrow bouncing harmlessly off it. He had to duck to avoid getting hit by the blinding hot beams shooting out of its eye. As he lifted himself back up into a fighting stance, he charged forward with his sword in hand now. He aimed to take out the legs, jumping up and slashing down once he was close enough.

He would use the Master Sword if not for it being tucked away within the cloth he wrapped the sheath in. He hid the legendary blade so that Yiga wouldn’t recognize him as easily, hence why he also wore the soldier standard armor on his personal travels to and from Hateno. His current soldier’s broadsword would get the job done either way, so he didn’t see the need to go through the hassle.

It seemed the group he was trying to save got the hint about the Guardian’s weakness. A metal claw was shot at the eye, furthering damaging it but not doing enough. Despite missing a leg it was still very mobile, starting to spin around its lower half in an attempt to put distance between its opponents. Link was sent backward, but he caught himself before he stumbled over and watched as a fire arrow shot from one of the group’s members took its place in the machine’s weakness.

The mechanical noises died down to complete silence.

“Make sure he’s alright!” a voice shouted from amongst the group. The owner’s tone sounded distressed but somewhat collected as if they were trying to keep themself from showing how scared they were while still showing concern. Link wondered for a moment if this was the leader of the group. He looked up to see seven faces staring at him, all of them strikingly familiar for some reason he could not place.

“Thank you for saving us,” a gentle voice said, the source being a boy who looked around Link’s age with brown hair and a green tunic. He felt himself tense on instinct, a short nod being sent in the place of any other response. The same boy was helping an older teen with a white cloth thrown over his shoulders like a cape sit up. He seemed disorientated, his eyes cloudy as he swayed forward, only to be stopped by someone with a blue scarf.

Link opened his mouth to speak, to ask “Will he be alright?” instead of just staring with concern. But he could not force the words out, only biting his lip and looking to survey the damage caused to the area. Smoldered grass and smoke coming off the Guardian was the main details he noted. It seemed whatever damage that actually occurred was minimized thanks to him leading it away from the Garrison.

“Do you know of a place where we could get our companion some medical help?” the same voice from earlier, the one that sounded like the leader’s, spoke. Link turned to the source, noting the heavy-duty armor the owner wore. It made him look intimidating, even if Link ignored the scar going over one eye or the strange facial markings. With his throat tight, he nodded once more and pointed to the distant castle.

Everyone took that as their cue to start heading out. The beaten path was easy to follow, even if it had seen better days after being traveled on constantly. Link noticed how the one with the blue scarf was struggling to support the one with the white cape. The one-eyed man seemed to be tense as he tried to take up the lead; meanwhile, the two smallest ones were leaning on each other. The others were just simply walking along lost in their thoughts, the only exception being the brunet who seemed to be checking in with everyone and handing out bottles with a red liquid in them.

Moving back to grab the reins of his horse, Link gently led it forward and followed closely after the group. He then caught the attention of the older ones by bringing his horse around the front. He pointed to the injured party member and back at his horse. It seemed his message got across, and it wasn’t long before the one with the fur pelt was helping the blue scarf one get their injured friend up on Link’s horse, blue scarf joining him to ensure he didn’t fall off.

With an awkward silence falling upon the entire group, Link started to lead them down the path, feeling the seven pairs of eyes on him once more. He awkwardly shifted back and forth on his feet when the castle gates finally came into view. The towering banners flew in the wind, guards stationed on top and around the entrance only acknowledging Link with a nod or short wave if they dared. Most of them acted colder to him—he was many ranks higher despite being half their age in most cases, after all.

The sheer size of Castletown sometimes made Link feel tiny. Massive stone structures loomed overhead, their shadows making a street or alley appear like some otherworldly place. He tried to ignore it most days, the constant shift between dark and light lost to more important matters usually. He couldn’t this time though, uncomfortably more aware each time he stepped through the shadows and into the sunlight once more.

“This place is massive,” the one in the blue tunic said, turning his head to take in each storefront or building they passed. The smaller boy he was walking with humored him in idle conversation about which item looked the coolest when they caught sight of a Gerudo jewelry shop. Link would’ve laughed at their childlike wonder if it wasn’t for the hint of jealousy he felt. He internally scolded himself at that, shaking his head and furrowing his brow as he pushed those thoughts down. He wasn’t jealous, not at all.

He led them to the stable side entrance, mindlessly taking his horse’s reins once more after its two riders got off. He made sure he left his mount in the capable hands of a stable worker before joining the group once more. Another flight of stairs took them to a less formal entryway and down another corridor. The place was easy to get lost in if you didn’t know the way, which luckily Link did. He had been down these halls dozens, if not hundreds, of times while escorting the princess or simply returning from training. It was muscle memory by now, his mind elsewhere as he took a right and then a left all the while trying to navigate to Zelda’s study.

He was relieved when they were out in the open air. The halls always felt closed in, like they would crush Link at any moment. Here in the outside he could taste the cold in the air, hear the bustling sounds of the city from below, the vast land stretching beyond manmade walls. The short walk to Zelda’s study was easy from this point onwards, the tower already in view. A rush of relief flooded through Link as he finally reached the door, knocking before opening it.

A head with golden hair whipped up to look at him, forest green eyes widening before a smile greeted him. “You’re back! I was worried because I heard of a rogue Guardian incident. You’re not hurt, are you?” Zelda asked as she looked up from her table, journal and pencil forgotten as she stood up to greet him. For the millionth time that day, he simply nodded.

Then his party flooded in except for the few that stayed outside the tower in favor of not feeling confined. Link understood that though Zelda’s study was different. The comforting feeling it gave was like no other place in the castle. He felt safe here amongst the scribbled out maps and books all over the place.

“Who are they, Link?”

If someone dropped a pin, you’d hear its fall with the deathly silence that fell. Link turned to look back at his group, only to see the one-eyed man staring with confusion all over his face. The man with the pelt had a similar expression, though his was more of confliction than confusion.

“Your name.. is Link?”


End file.
